Over Your Head
by Sazmuffin
Summary: RonOC, GeorgeOC, RonLuna, HarryGinny. Post DH. AUAR.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Sazmuffin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Title: Over Your Head

Ship: Ron/OC

Rating: T

A/N: I don't even know why I chose that title.

Disregard the last book. :P

-

The ruby sun began to set as Ron dismounted from his broom in front of the young reporter. His Chudley Cannon uniform clashed brilliantly with his ginger hair, making him almost hard to look at. But the witch seemed unscathed as she threw him a flirtatious smile. Ron only leaned against the butt of his broom, trying to come off as debonaire.

"Ron Weasley?" she asked, gripping her notepad.

"You rang?"

"I'm Gwendolyn Appariggio, it's nice to meet you," Gwendolyn held out her free hand, which Ron shook.

"And you."

"Is it all right if I ask you a few questions?"

"Search me if you must," Ron grinned and laughed at his own joke. He silently let out a sigh of relief when he heard her laugh as well.

"You have every right to refuse to answer the question; I won't think anything of it," she smiled with him, showcasing her bright teeth.

"The Daily Prophet sure has changed in these past months," he observed, laughing again.

"Too right, Mr. Weasley," Gwendolyn paused for a moment, reading a question off her notepad, "You've known Harry Potter since your first year at Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, that I have." Ron stood a little straighter at that moment, as he added, "And please, call me Ron."

She nodded, smiling. "And from that point on, you preceded to 'wreak havoc' on the school with your many, many trials and tribulations with V-Voldemort?"

"I can't tell a lie, that is true."

"What was it like?"

Ron shifted his broomstick in front of him, so he could lean his forearms atop each other on the butt end. "Most times it was just Harry who faced him. Hermione and I did a lot of the planning with him; we were involved, don't get me wrong. I went into the Chamber of Secrets with him in second year, I was dragged into the Whomping Willow by Sirius Black, I went to the Ministry with him in fifth year. It was just never really me that faced Voldemort, not even at the final battle."

"But you fought Death Eaters, correct?"

"Yes, that I did do. A lot of people commend me on it; say I did the world a grand service by helping get rid of them. And I know that I did. But taking a life is still taking a life. I learned that from Harry."

"Very wise from someone so young," Gwendolyn looked quite impressed. "Would you say Harry is like a mentor to you?"

Ron thought on her question. "Not a _mentor_, really. Yeah, I go to him for advice and I hold him very high in the people I respect. I like to think that I can learn from him, since he's already gone through so much. He'll curse me into oblivion when he hears this, but I guess I can say that I admire him."

"Now why would he do that?"

Ron chuckled, "He may be The Boy Who Lived Twice, The Chosen One, but he can't take a compliment worth a rat's scrawny ass."

Gwendolyn laughed at loud at that, scribbling down his words at lightning speeds.

It had completely thrown him off guard to hear from the Daily Prophet in the days previous to this. He had not expected anyone to be interested in the people who assisted in the killing of Voldemort; just the person who did it. But the Wizarding community had gone through monumental changes in the months following the second and final demise of Tom Riddle.

As she took a moment to catch up on her notes, Ron gave her a once-over. Gwendolyn was petite; she reached his bicep, at most. Her sunflower hair was cropped short; pieces cut jaggedly at her ears, nose, chin, and neck. On anyone else, it would've looked terrible. But on her, it looked oddly attractive. Her eyes were large, with long lashes shielding a pair of green eyes. But they were not a green like Harry's; Ron noticed small flecks of blue in them, thinking her to be of Nordic decent. Gwendolyn dressed smartly; with a gold blouse beneath a simple, black cotton blazer, paired with a black skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Her hem was dangerously hiked up, making him question her motives. On her feet were a pair of gold heels, encasing her small feet with sharp, three-inch spikes that poked into the ground where she stood. But she looked good, no doubt about that.

"So what is the real Ron Weasley like?" she asked, an intrigued look on her face as she looked back up on him.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Ron laughed, playing with the handle of his broom; swinging it this way and that. "Big family, even bigger lot of friends who we consider family. Godfather, uncle, best man; you can call me nearly anything but boyfriend, husband, and father, Miss Appariggio."

Gwendolyn winked, "Gwen, if you will." She nodded for him to continue.

"I was always rubbish at quidditch, but Harry taught me that too. I've been a Cannons fan since before I can remember, really. My best mates are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I'm in good standing with Luna Lovegood, editor in chief of The Quibbler. I lived through the best and worst times of Hogwarts, of the world. I like to think that I'm rather spoiled sometimes, because I know it's true. Nothing can match my family, by blood or by trust."

"Well said, Ron," Gwen grinned, a knowing look upon her features. "What do you have to say on the confusions concerning Albus Dumbledore's life?"

"I think he's human, Gwen," he registered that there was a bite in his voice not geared towards her, but towards Rita Skeeter. "I think he made mistakes in his youth, as I have, as Harry has, as many people before us have. I don't believe that one series of bad happenings overpowers so many other series of extraordinary achievements for the world. Albus Dumbledore was a great man, a powerful wizard, and a mentor to all of us. I'm ashamed to even hear that someone would befoul him in death, leave the bloke in peace!"

Gwendolyn grinned again. "I couldn't agree more. What are these rumors going around that you are involved with Hermione Granger?"

Ron smiled a sad smile. "I can admit that I fancied her throughout my entire Hogwarts years. I care about her deeply, and I know she does too. But soon I realized that it was more of a brotherly love, the kind I have for my sister. We decided to stop it from going any farther. I'm just waiting for the right person."

"I must warn you, Ron, this is a rather personal question," she warned, and took a breath. "When you saw the supposedly dead body of Harry Potter in Rubeus Hagrid's arms, what was going through your head?"

The memory flashed before his eyes and he choked back a sob. Even now, remembering his friend to be dead, although he wasn't, was still hard. "It was probably one of the lowest points in my life. I was already torn up over my brother, Fred Weasley, passing away during the battle. My mind was going everywhere; worrying for the rest of my family and Harry and Hermione and everyone I ever cared about. But when I saw Harry dead and Voldemort alive, I retched. I couldn't even form a thought," Ron paused for a moment, and then laughed. "I can tell you, Gwen, that I nearly tore him to pieces once the battle was over. I felt like my mother, I asked him what the bloody hell was wrong with him before I gave him a bone-crushing hug. He scared the bloody hell out of me, I couldn't help myself." Ron shrugged, grinning shyly.

"And rightfully so," Gwen countered, tapping him on the shoulder. "What do you think of Severus Snape, now that has been cleared?"

"I don't have a very great outlook on Snape as I do Dumbledore. Although I can say that he was an extremely brave man, for walking on both sides of the fence."

As he spoke, he could tell Gwen was giving him a once-over, just as he had. He wore most of his usual uniform, except for the heavy cloak they wore during games. Harry had bought Ron his very own Firebolt in the weeks following the battle. He said he wanted to thank Ron for all the things he had done for him in the past seven years, and he couldn't think of a better gift. Ron still stood very tall; he had grown another couple of inches, and now stood at six-feet-two-inches. His ginger hair hung low at his ears, matted with sweat. He smelled nothing short of sweaty, but Gwendolyn took no notice. They both shared bright, white smiles, keen to show them to the world.

The interview continued, interwoven with flirtatious banter and winning grins. By the end, Ron felt as he if knew Gwen like a close friend would. She had seemed to agree with him on many of his answers, revealing some of her own opinions when they coincided with his own. Gwen was easy to talk to; something Ron figured you needed to have in order to be a reporter.

"Ron, I have just one more request for you."

"Shoot."

Gwen hugged her notebook to her chest as she spoke, "It's tradition for me to personally deliver the magazine or paper to the person I interview. I like to be there when they first read it, to hear what they like or didn't like. I want them to have a chance for a reprint."

"So I gather you need to know where I live?"

"I could always go by Floo, but I'd much prefer to apparate," she laughed.

"I still live at home, with my parents and most of my family. We live in Ottery St. Catchpole. You can't miss it. Big teetering house. We call it The Burrow."

Gwendolyn grinned at that. "I'll see you there in a couple of days. I'll send you an owl telling you when, is that all right?"

"That's perfectly all right."

She grinned, "It was great meeting you, Ron." Leaning forward, she gave him a dainty hug and he felt her kiss the air before his cheek. As they parted their separate ways, she yelled over her shoulder, "Hit the showers, slacker!" Ron could've seen her wink from a mile away, and it ran chills down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwendolyn sat in her small cubicle in the hustling, bustling Daily Prophet building. She sat before the muggle contraption, feverishly typing out the article of her interview with Chudley Cannon quidditch player, Ron Weasley. Her hands were shaking as she thought about what he would think when he saw it, when he saw her again. Gwen knew what she would be thinking. Her heart would pound like a Thoroughbred before him, just as it always had when she was near him during Hogwarts. She knew he barely remembered her - she was Ravenclaw and he was a Gryffindor. They rarely had class together.

Once her article was finished, she printed it up, added it to Ron's file, and dropped it off with the young fact checker, fresh from Hogwarts. Gwen slipped a few galleons into the folder, along with a note of welcome. It was her first day and she probably didn't know that they didn't serve lunch.

Sitting back down at her desk, she hastily began to write another article she recently had with Minerva McGonagal, new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva had been keen to clear Dumbledore's name as soon as possible, to tell the public the truth. Gwen had always liked her, even if she had been a rather strict teacher. The woman knew what she was doing and was eager to teach it. Minerva did not know it, but Gwendolyn held her former professor up in very high respects.

As she donned on her red trench coat, her colleague approached her while she headed for the door. Lennard Wilkes, a two-year veteran at the Daily Prophet, had been tagging along with her to lunch and offered to walk her home nearly every night. It was sweet, but Gwen had her eyes set on Ron Weasley.

Dropping her bag onto the counter with a thud, she sighed deeply. Taking out leftover brownie from the previous night, she warmed it with a flick of her wand. Nestling herself into her bed with her two dogs, Gwen knew that she could never date Ron. She knew he was single by the way he said you couldn't call him a boyfriend or a husband, but it wasn't policy to date clients. Although she knew many of her single colleagues did it, but it didn't stop her from imagining about what it would be like.

-

"So I hear you had an interview today," Harry teased, sitting at the counter top with his hand laced between Ginny's fingers.

"Yeah, it was nothing major."

"I also heard it was with Gwen Appariggio," he added, his smirk growing.

"You know her?" Ron asked, intrigued. He flicked his wand as a knife began spreading grape jelly on his toast.

"_Honestly_, Ron, don't you know anyone from another house besides Slytherin?" Hermione stood from her seated position in the adjoining living room, having heard their conversation. "She was in our year, in Ravenclaw."

"You're kidding." His mouth was agape, full of bread.

"Because I just make this stuff up," Hermione repressed the urge to smack herself in the forehead.

"I had an interview with her once; cute little thing, if you ask me," Harry said, earning a hard pinch on the arm from his girlfriend. But he only winked and kissed her cheek.

"She's not bad, I guess." Ron leaned against the kitchen counter tops, thinking about his interview. "I've never had an interview before; I don't really know what is considered normal and what's not."

"They're supposed to pry into your personal life," Hermione said, almost viciously. "Anything more than that and it's not normal."

"She seemed completely professional with me in my interview," Harry added.

"Yeah, mate, mine too," Ron looked at her, puzzled. "You make her sound like she's the next Rita Skeeter, H'mione."

But the witch didn't say anything more, leaving their presence with a huff.

Ginny heaved a sigh and hopped off her chair, releasing her hand from Harry's. "I'll go talk to her."

The two men looked at each other, sharing cocky grins. Harry dropped his gaze back down to his breakfast of eggs seasoned with salt and pepper while Ron shoved the remaining crust of his toast into his mouth.

"I can't say she's changed, she was never hideous," Harry suddenly said, scooping up his eggs. "Took a liking to Transfiguration, that's basically all I know about her. Other than Hermione, Gwen was one of McGonagal's favorite students."

"Harry, it's not like I'm suddenly going to ask her to Hogsmeade or something," Ron said, scoffing.

"'M just saying. I know Luna hasn't been returning your owls."

"How do you know about that?" There was a sharp bite in his tone again.

"She told me, Luna did. We're friends," Harry looked back down at his breakfast. "She said she just needs time to think. Her and Xenophilius want to take a trip around the world to look for Crumple Horned Snorkacks. Luna said she didn't want to have a long-term commitment."

Ron sighed deeply. "Strike number two."

-

Later that afternoon, when he returned from another quidditch practice, Molly handed him a letter. A handsome brown feathered owl flew to him on the table, ruffling his feathers as if to let him know he had delivered it. It was a simple letter, the envelope revealing a woman's curvy script. It read, 'To Mister Ronald Weasley', with his address written beneath it. On the back, the Daily Prophet seal sat on the tip of the triangle.

"Who's it from, Ronnie?" asked his mother, as she dried a dish beside him.

"Gwen Appariggio I reckon, she said she would owl me when she was coming over to show me the article."

He heard his mother give a sigh of recognition as she returned to the kitchen. Harry's words repeated over and over again in his mind as he broke the seal, about Luna and about how he knew Gwen. He had no reason to think anything more of Gwen than a pretty witch with some similar personality traits of his own; Ron never was one to rush into relationships.

The letter read,

'_Ron,_

_Sorry about all the formalities. The Daily Prophet as strict policies to contacting it's clients. I guess it still has a few bugs to sort out.(Ron could almost feel her grin.)_

_Anyway, I wanted to inquire with you when the best time would be for me to come to your home and get your approval on the article. It's printed and ready; set to come out tomorrow. I'm free from now until Saturday, seeing as tomorrow and Friday I have off._

_Get back to me as soon as possible. I have a feeling you'll like the article._

_Best,_

_Gwendolyn Appariggio'_

Ron folded the letter back into the envelope, rising from his seat to retreat to his bedroom, eager to write his replying letter. He sized his excitement of seeing her up to the article about him she wrote. He had never been in an interview.

'_Gwen,_

_Don't worry about it. No one is perfect._

_Seeing as it's only four in the afternoon, I see no reason for you not to come over today. My mother would love to have another over for dinner if you're interested. I did tell you that I had a big family, a big family who loves adding more people._

_Can't wait to read it. I'm sure it's great._

_Ron.'_

He sent her owl back to her along with his companion letter, hoping she got it in time to make it for dinner. Gwen was fun to be around, and Ron was sure she'd be happy to see Harry again. Ron watched the retreating bird, it's brown feathers becoming nothing more than specks in the distance within minutes. His worries of her not receiving the letter in time evaporated on the spot.

-

Gwendolyn nearly jumped for joy when she read his letter. She quickly composed herself, desperately hoping her schoolgirl crush on Ron Weasley would disintegrate in the time that she spent with him tonight. Gwen never expected to see him on a professional basis again - most of the time she rarely interviewed people. She was much more of a hard-hitting reporter, hungry for the next scoop, wanting to replenish the public when they were publicity starved.

She wrote back on the same piece of parchment that it'd be fine, and she'd be over as soon as possible. Jumping into her closet, Gwen quickly scanned her clothes for something casual to wear. In her head, she told herself she still had to look professional, but she knew in her heart that she wanted to look good. She settled with a pair of black jeans, a simple, white shirt, a purple vest, and a pair of small, ankle boots. It was winter in England, the air freezing and chilly, although the snow had not yet fallen. Gwen donned on her favorite red trench coat before she stepped out of her flat.

Apparating into the walk up to his home, she held tomorrow's issue of the Daily Prophet in trembling hands. Rapping on the front door with her knuckles, she waited patiently. A hustle and bustle could be heard from the inside as she heard many voices congregate around the door.

As it opened, four bright heads of red hair appeared before her, tagging along was a grinning, soot-colored mass of locks. Ron, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Harry stood before her, all grinning.

"Gwen, come in, come in, you must be freezing," Ron ushered her in as his parents, brother, and best mate all clamored around her.

"Hello, dear, I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband, Arthur. We're Ron's parents."

"And I'm his very single brother," George interjected, making her laugh.

Gwen grinned and nodded at them before she saw Harry. "I know you," she veered in his direction, walking into his open arms. Gwen turned and hugged Ron as well, much to his surprise.

"Come into the living room, please, it's much nicer in there," spoke Molly again, eager for everyone to leave the small space of the foyer.

The small group of wizards brought Gwen into a room filled with mitch-matched furniture, a blazing fireplace, and an overwhelming feeling of home. Gwen felt immediately relaxed in their humble abode; it was a home meant for a large family teeming with love.

She took a seat across from Ron on a small couch, as Harry sat next to her and George aside Ron. Molly stood next to Arthur, who sat himself down in a comfy, cozy chair, adjacent to each couch.

"Let me introduce myself," she said, laughing at herself. "I'm Gwendolyn Appariggio, please call me Gwen."

"Let's take a look at that article, shall we?" spoke Harry, peering over her shoulder at the newspaper in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gwen grinned wide, handing it to Ron first. He scanned it over, and then handed it to George, who did the same. Soon, her article was back in her lap as they all looked at her expectantly. "I should read it aloud, I guess?"

The group laughed, nodding.

"My bad."

_I had been sitting in the small pitch of the Chudley Cannon stadium for the better part of a half hour, watching the team practice. The team, infamous for losing each year, redeemed themselves by adding on newcomer, Ron Weasley, 18. It wasn't hard to tell which player he was. If anyone had been in at Hogwarts in the last twenty years, they would know that anyone possessing a head of flaming ginger hair and a face full of freckles was a member of the Weasley family. _

_When asked how long he had known the infamous Harry Potter, Ron seemed to stand up taller as he replied he had known the young wizard since his first year at Hogwarts. I then asked him about the rumors that he, Harry, and a young witch by the name of Hermione Granger, had caused quite a bit of trouble for Voldemort during their six year duration at Hogwarts. _"Most times it was just Harry who faced him. Hermione and I did a lot of the planning with him; we were involved, don't get me wrong. I went into the Chamber of Secrets with him in second year, I was dragged into the Whomping Willow by Sirius Black, I went to the Ministry with him in fifth year. It was just never really me that faced Voldemort, not even at the final battle."

_Ron preceded to tell me all his opinions on the most recent puzzling matters of society. He said that "taking a life is still taking a life", when it came to disposing of Death Eaters. This, he said, came from his best mate, Harry Potter. I pushed this subject further, and found that Ron looks up to his friend in ways that Harry does not know. Ron then mentioned how Harry would curse him into oblivion when he read the article, and replied with this when I asked him why._ "He may be The Boy Who Lived Twice, The Chosen One, but he can't take a compliment worth a rat's scrawny ass."

_During my time watching the Canons practice, I had begun to think of questions to get to know the best friend of our savior. Ron replied that he had a large family, including members he was related to by blood or members his family trusted enough to consider family. He told me what he thought of the late Albus Dumbledore and all the confusions surrounding his early life. He told me, _"I think he's human, Gwen. I think he made mistakes in his youth, as I have, as Harry has, as many people before us have. I don't believe that one series of bad happenings overpowers so many other series of extraordinary achievements for the world. Albus Dumbledore was a great man, a powerful wizard, and a mentor to all of us. I'm ashamed to even hear that someone would befoul him in death, leave the bloke in peace!"

_As you can see, this eighteen-year-old wizard is much more than Harry Potter's sidekick. We began to discuss Dumbledore's right hand man, the late Severus Snape. Ron told me he never had a good relationship with the former Potions Master and Headmaster, but he knew that the man possessed great bravery to "walk on both sides of the fence". _

_Our conversation climbed to a higher level of intimacy when I asked him how he felt that fateful day, seeing his best friend lying slack in Rubeus Hagrid's arms. We all know the story. Harry fooled the regime of Death Eaters and played dead, one of their own, Narcissa Malfoy, pretending along with him. Hagrid carried him back to the block of wizards and witches that congregated before the ominous Forbidden Forest, apparently dead. This was not a pleasing sight for anyone fighting for our freedom, our hero looking defeated. _"It was probably one of the lowest points in my life. I was already torn up over my brother, Fred Weasley, passing away during the battle. My mind was going everywhere; worrying for the rest of my family and Harry and Hermione and everyone I ever cared about. But when I saw Harry dead and Voldemort alive, I retched. I couldn't even form a thought."_ From this we learn that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are much more than best mates; they both have saved each other's lives, making them blood brothers in my eyes. _"I can tell you, Gwen, that I nearly tore him to pieces once the battle was over. I felt like my mother, I asked him what the bloody hell was wrong with him before I gave him a bone-crushing hug. He scared the bloody hell out of me, I couldn't help myself."

_Many of Ron's colleagues at Hogwarts have expressed interest in the young man's personal life. I have been informed that Ron and Hermione Granger, afore mentioned, had quite the relationship during Hogwarts. They bickered constantly; everyone thought they were meant to be. _"I can admit that I fancied her throughout my entire Hogwarts years. I care about her deeply, and I know she does too. But I realized that it was more of a brotherly love, the kind I have for my sister. We decided to stop it from going any farther. I'm just waiting for the right person."_ I guess this question is better suited for another time. Go get him, ladies! He's on the market and looking!_

_A question that has always intrigued me was how he coped with being "just a sidekick". Ron told me that it had been hard, no doubt about that, with the occasional jealousy springing up here and there, most notoriously during their fourth year, at the Triwizard Tournament. Harry has shared with me in a previous interview that he could not have done it without Ron; he helped him defeat his enemies, he helped him with regular best mate-young teenage lad problems. But most of all, Harry revealed, was that Ron let him feel like a member of a true family. As we all know, the Boy Who Lived Twice had a rough seventeen years, living with his uncle and aunt during his first eleven years and during the summers at Hogwarts. Harry said he owed Ron everything, no matter how much the redheaded man denied it. _

_The rumors are true, my friends. You can always count on a Weasley. During my hour and a half with him, the real Ron Weasley was revealed to me. He is a down-to-earth, humorous, fun-loving wizard who has the uncanny ability to make anyone feel as though they had known him for years. We all love him just as much as we love our Harry Potter. It truly was a pleasure to interview him. I wish him all the best. _

Gwen looked down at her article to hide her blushing face as they clapped for her. Harry patted her on the back, grinning down at her. She turned her gaze up to Ron, who looked pleased and slightly embarrassed. His face was flushed and a large grin gobbled up his face.

"Well done, Gwen," Harry said.

"Yes, well done, dear," Mrs. Weasley was nearly bursting with pride. "Please stay for dinner."

"I told you," Ron laughed, winking.

Gwen through him a playful look, and answered to Molly, "I'd love to. As long as I can help."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gwen, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be having an interesting time as they made dinner, chatting about different experiences that correlated to her interview with Ron, telling her their opinions on the questions she asked him. Gwen loved being around people; she didn't mind at all, especially when she knew they were so welcoming. She couldn't think of another family that would blindly invite someone they barely knew to dinner, and it made her feel very privileged.

Clamoring down the stairs, Ron, Harry, George, and Charlie appeared before them, dressed to play quidditch in the small, makeshift pitch astride the garden in the backyard. Ginny giggled happily as Harry handed her a broom, claiming that she was on Harry's team.

"We're five now, we need one more to play with three on each team," voiced Charlie, turning his gaze to Gwen. "You in?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't, I'm rubbish," Gwen eagerly shook her head as if to reassure him.

"Come on, you're a witch, you need to learn to play quidditch _sometime_," Harry said, hugging Ginny to his side. "Besides, you've got a professional quidditch player to show you how it's done!"

Ron shrugged knowingly, a slight pompous look on his face. "The bloke is right. Come on, Gwen, you're playing."

"But Mrs. Weasley - "

"Go on, dear, I've managed for over twenty years." Molly winked, nudging her forward.

"I don't have a broom - "

"Aha, but you do," George handed her his spare.

"Stop making excuses, Appariggio, you're coming, whether you like it or not." Ron winked at her, took her hand, and pulled her forward.

Gwen gave a grunt, although she sounded pleased nonetheless.

The teams divvied up; Harry and Ginny with Charlie and Ron and George with Gwen. The reporter gripped her broom nervously, but she knew they wouldn't let anything happen to her. Gwen had only been on a broom during flying lessons at Hogwarts, along with a few brief times trying to catch a quick scoop.

"We don't have any Bludgers, so I say we have two chasers and a keeper," voiced Ginny, looking up at everyone.

"Looks like that's you and me," George nudged Gwen at her side, grinning.

"I guess so." She winked back.

"First one to twenty wins?" Charlie flew up into the air, everyone else following suit.

Gwen felt rather ridiculous, as everyone else sat steadily on their broom, while she wobbled like eggs on a counter top.

"Trust your broom, Gwen, and you'll do fine," Ron flew beside her, "Grip with both hands, unless you have the quaffle. You know the rules of quidditch, right?" She nodded. "Follow George's lead. You'll get the hang of it soon enough." He flew closer to her, so he could whisper into her ear, "Trust me, I looked a whole lot worse than you do my first game, trust me. At least _you're_ pretty." Ron laughed, flying away from her to his spot behind her and George, guarding their goal.

Mr. Weasley had volunteered to be the referee, and within seconds of Ron speaking to her, he threw the red ball up into the air and three people zoomed over to it before she could say a thing. Gwen bobbed around on her broom, flying forward and then back, trying to figure out a rhythm to flying her temperamental broom. With a yelp, she caught the quaffle that George had passed to her, stealing it from his sister's arms. Gwen hovered stationary as she watched three people fly toward her when she did something she didn't even think she was capable of. Her right hand, poised on her broom, dipped down, sending her under the oncoming players. To her surprise, she let up and began flying back over to Charlie, before Harry popped the ball out from it's safe position tucked beneath her arm.

Gwen could hear George and Ron cheering for her, both as completely surprised as she was. The older Weasley flew to her, asking, "What was that?"

"I have _no idea_," she said, as they began to fly together towards Harry and their goal. "I just.. reacted, I guess."

"Do that more often." George winked and gained speed, but it wasn't quick enough. Harry made a goal, even from a professional keeper.

"Come on, Ron!" Harry taunted, laughing.

Ron jeered back at his best mate before throwing the quaffle into George's possession. Gwen was still near Charlie's goal, and she held her hands open in case he decided to throw it to her. But he threw to hard, forgetting about his own strength. But Gwen went for it anyway, the ball passing just above her fingers as she launched her torso backwards to catch it. She wasn't used to shifting her weight on a broom yet, and lost her balance, sending her upper body dangling upside down below her broom while her short legs locked together at the ankle to keep herself from falling off.

George met her upside down face, eager to help her back up. But Gwen seemed to be able to do it, using the muscles in her stomach to lift herself up and back into a safe position on her broom. Her face was flushed, but there was a wide grin on her face. Adrenaline shot through her at the prospect of danger, eager to begin the game again.

"Are you all right?" called Ron, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she nodded to him and George, reassuring everyone.

George shook his head at her, chuckling. "And you say you've never played quidditch before."

In the end, Harry, Ginny, and Charlie won. It was a tough game, however. It raged on for at least an hour and a half. Gwen began to become accustomed to her broom, managing to score a good portion of their sixteen points. As they went to land, she fell against Ron without meaning to. Her head swam as she fought to get her equilibrium back.

"Forgot you don't fly much," Ron replied, clutching her shoulders as she held her head. "That hasn't happened to me in years."

"Wash up dears, it's about time for supper!" called Mrs. Weasley through the window from the kitchen, looking out to the background.

Ginny lead Gwen to her room to freshen up, as both were glistening with sweat. The boys followed suit, gathering in Charlie's room as they waited for everyone to arrive for dinner. Ron expected half of the extended family to be there; Mrs. Weasley had let half the world know that her son was in an interview and she had it before it even was to appear in the newspaper.

"Ginny, can I ask you a question?" Gwen gulped lightly, dabbing sweat from her forehead with a washcloth.

"Go ahead."

"It's kinda.. personal. About George."

Ginny looked down into the sink before answering. "His ear?" Gwen nodded. "It was cursed off during a siege of Death Eaters when we were trying to transport Harry here the year before he killed Voldemort. A bunch of us transfigured ourselves to look like Harry to fool the Death Eaters, but someone tipped them off, and they came the day we were leaving. Since it was cursed off, we can't attach another, I guess you could say. For a while, it made it a whole lot easier to tell Fred from George." A small tear ran down the her cheek. "They were twins, see."

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I had no idea, I didn't mean.." Gwen gulped again, silently cursing her curiosity.

"No, it's okay, Gwen," Ginny turned to look at her, standing eye-to-eye with her. "Fred died in the battle, defending us. George wouldn't have wanted it reattached. It's his tribute to his brother and best mate." She gave Gwen a small smile, before squeezing her hand, reassuring her.

As the small group of young people retreated back down to the first level, Gwen knew she was in for a lot more introductions and handshaking. Many members of the Order, Percy, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Hagrid, and a small little baby held in Mrs. Weasley's arms sat at the dinner table, grinning up at them. Ron pulled her chair out for Gwen, as did Harry for Ginny, as they all sat.

"I'm Percy Weasley," Percy pushed his horn-rimmed glasses farther up the bridge of his nose as he shook her hand. "I've read your work before, very interesting stuff."

Gwen smiled at him, flattered. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

Ron pointed them all out to her, each having their own to say. When he reached the little baby in his mother's arms, his voice wavered lightly. "And this little tyke is Teddy Lupin. He is Harry's godson."

"Lupin?" Gwen asked, looking around. She gulped again, "I didn't know Profession Lupin had a son."

"We preferred to keep him out of the public for now," spoke Mr. Weasley, "We're not sure if he carries the werewolf gene as of yet. If you will?"

"Oh, of course," Gwen said, placing a hand over her chest. "Off the record, completely. I wouldn't dream of printing it, never."

"Relax, Gwen, it's all right," George winked, cutting up his meat.

The table shared a quick laugh at her expense before eating again. Kingsley spoke, "So I heard you were one of the few that really pushed for no Ministry involvement after the Prophet rebuilt itself?"

Gwen nodded. "I had taken the job previous to my graduation at Hogwarts, before he had taken over the Ministry. At first, I had no intention of working there while he was in power, but I decided to try and form a Order of the Phoenix-like rebellion group of reporters that wanted the people to know what was going on. Of course, we couldn't print anything and we had no way of getting anything out, but we tried our hardest to get information that we could print once he was gone."

"Good on ya'," Hagrid thumped the floor with his boot. "We need more like ya'."

Gwen grinned again. "It was the least I could do." She took a bite of her meat. "I only wish I could've helped with the battle. My younger brother is still in Hogwarts, but he's only a fifth year, so he had to leave."

"Who is your brother?" asked Ginny.

"Phillip Appariggio? He was a Ravenclaw, like me."

"He was in Dumbledore's Army!" the young witch exclaimed, "Friends with Luna."

"Yes, he told me all about the new DA," Gwen smiled, "I wish I could've been a part of that as well."

"It was open to basically everyone but Slytherin, I don't see why you wouldn't be accepted," Harry thought, confused.

"Oh, that's my fault, though. I was a shy one back in Hogwarts. I knew Cho Chang and Luna did it, but I never had the guts to ask them to take me."

"Aww," teased George, winking.

"I guess you're not so shy anymore, eh, Gwen?" Hermione's voice held a degree of coldness she had not experienced in a long time.

"Well, no, I suppose not. You can't really be shy and be an on-site reporter," Gwen shrugged off Hermione's comment with a laugh. "I got over my shyness within a week working at the Daily Prophet. There is no time to be shy when you have people to inform."

"Especially when it's about their personal dating life, eh?"

"I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you, Ms. Granger?" Gwendolyn looked around at the table, each person looking as shocked as she was.

"Hermione, I think it'd be better to talk about this _later_," spoke Ron, a sternness in his voice that surprised most people at the table.

The young witch just huffed and continued eating her meal, keen on not saying another word.

Casual conversation continued from there, stemming away from the article and Gwen's experiences to funny stories that were always shared in the presence of a newcomer to the family. Gwen found herself laughing heartily into her napkin, her eyes shut tight at a joke George told, reinforced by Harry and Ron.

"What do you think your next piece will be on, Gwen?" Ginny asked, when all conversation ceased to exist for a few moments.

"Oh, I'm almost done with it, as a matter of fact," the reporter dabbed her mouth with her napkin before continuing. "I interviewed Minerva McGonagal about Dumbledore's past experiences. She was very eager to clear his name of the slander that Rita Skeeter and her lot has published. I've just got to edit it a bit and then run it past our new fact checker; lovely girl, she just graduated top of Hufflepuff. I'm sure it will be readily received; I hear the Rita got many howlers for her recent book. Just as Ron said, it's one thing to badmouth the dead, but to badmouth someone who was so influential to our society? And to do it so blatantly? So soon after his death? It's a disgrace, I want to make a petition for her to retract her book, or something to that effect. I can't stand to think of that horrid book out in stores."

"Hear, hear," chimed most of the table.

"To Dumbledore," Harry rose his goblet, in a toast.

"To Dumbledore." And they drank in his name, the sweet butterbeer flowing down their throats.

"I think we need to talk about this rationally," said Ginny, sitting on her bed, with Gwen, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and George standing around her.

"I've barely spoken to you all day, how could I have offended you?"


End file.
